Hojas doradas
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Al final el muchacho levanta una de las hojas caídas del suelo y se la tiende. Pero éste no la toma, hay algo en la forma en que se la da o en la que lo mira —no lo sabe a ciencia cierta— que tienta a James, que le insinúa algo que el muchacho no dice, y, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar o considerar, hace lo que estaba deseoso de hacer; lo besa.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

 **Pareja:** James Potter & Regulus Black

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

Esto es una viñeta que muestra un momentos en la relación de James y Regulus, en un mundo en el que éste último ha quedado seleccionado en Gryffindor y Sirius no.

* * *

 **Hojas doradas**

El viento frío característico del otoño despeina los negros cabellos de Regulus, y James no puede hacer nada más que beberse la imagen del muchacho con la túnica y bufanda desarreglada, y la piel resplandeciente por el ligero sol. Una sonrisa boba se forma en su rostro mientras lo observa, y Regulus lo nota.

Sonríe divertido por la expresión del castaño, para después empujarlo juguetonamente.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunta y se deja caer sobre el manto de hojas que adorna el pasto—, Lily no se encuentra por aquí —agrega con malicia, Potter no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

Desde que fuese rechazado por la pelirroja más veces de las que se consideran humanamente soportables, el de ojos grises no deja pasar ningún desliz para restregarselo en la cara, aunque el mayor ya haya dejado atrás el "enamoramiento" con la muchacha.

—Oh, cállate —bufa, sentándose en el césped, cerca suyo.

—¿Dolido, Potter? —se acomoda la bufanda con un gesto elegante, y le dirige una mirada expectante.

—Cuando hablas así te pareces a tu hermano —gruñe, y hace una mueca.

—No me compares con ese imbécil —responde cortante, pero James puede distinguir un tinte melancólico en su voz.

El silencio los envuelve; Sirius es un tema delicado y ninguno de los dos sabe cómo abordarlo. Sólo el susurro del viento y alguno que otro grito lejano se escucha.

Regulus suspira, ganándose otra vez la atención de los ojos castaños. James siente que su corazón da un vuelco cuando el contrario posa su mirada sobre la suya, e incluso podría asegurar que se ha sonrojado; algo que le viene pasando cada vez más seguido cuando está con él.

—Me gusta el otoño —dice de pronto el joven Black, rompiendo el ambiente.

Un deje de decepción se instala en el pecho de James, quizá esperaba que sucediera _otra cosa_. Sin embargo, se aclara la garganta y pregunta, todavía cohibido, un suave "¿Por qué?".

Regulus le mira como si de pronto le hubiesen salido cuernos, no entiende que haya alguien que no guste del otoño tanto como él. A todo el mundo debería gustarle.

—Es perfecto, no hace mucho frío ni mucho calor —empieza a decir, y James está a punto de replicar, pero la expresión del rostro de Regulus hace que se muerda la lengua y continúe escuchando—, hay este suave viento, y las hojas doradas so…

—¿Las que? —interrumpe el de lentes, provocando una mueca irritada en el otro.

—Las hojas doradas.

—¿Qué?

Es en el momento en que el pelinegro suspira y mira alrededor, buscando algo, que Potter sabe que su amigo ha ocupado su autocontrol para no golpearlo, por ser un idiota. Al final el muchacho levanta una de las hojas caídas del suelo y se la tiende. Pero éste no la toma, hay algo en la forma en que se la da o en la que lo mira —no lo sabe a ciencia cierta— que tienta a James, que le insinúa algo que el muchacho no dice, y, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar o considerar, hace lo que estaba deseoso de hacer; lo besa.

Es un beso suave, apenas un ligero roce de labios, y de todas formas rompe cada una de las barreras que ha impuesto el más joven.

—¿James? —pregunta, y por primera vez la incertidumbre se asoma en sus ojos.

El aludido no es capaz de formular ninguna respuesta lo suficientemente ingeniosa como para librarse de la situación, su cerebro no puede pensar en nada más que los delicados labios de Regulus; creyendo la relación amistosa arruinada, se acerca una vez más y planta otro beso, uno demandante, ansioso; casi se detiene cuando el muchacho, contra todo pronóstico, corresponde el acto, con la misma intensidad. Y siguieron haciéndolo el resto de la tarde, sin importar nada, como si ya esperaran al salir del castillo ese desenlace.

Años más tarde James dejaría de recordar prácticamente todos los detalles, olvidaría el por qué estaban ahí y la charla que los había llevado a besarse, incluso lo avergonzado y ansioso que se encontraba, pero nunca podría borrar de su memoria las hojas doradas y lo bien que se había sentido besar a Regulus.


End file.
